Accidentes
by Leilael
Summary: Los accidentes de trabajo, llevan a Dante a participar en una obra escolar y a coquetear con Kyrie para hacer enojar a Nero jojojojojoo


**Devil may cry no es mí, yo nada más me divierto jajajajajaja...**

**Gracias a todos los que leen... y gracias dobles a quienes dejan comentarios jojojojojojojojo...**

**Está algo largo, puede publicar una parte primero y la otra después... XP pero quise ponerlo como histoira de un capítulo... Hasta luego!**

**Accidente conveniente…**

Patty está limpiando la oficina de Dante, odia que siempre esté tan sucia y no importa cuanto limpie, parece que la tierra vuelve a aparecer por arte de magia. Infla las mejillas, está harta de eso, se recarga en trapeador al decirse por qué vale la pena, primero para que ese lugar sea más confortable y segundo por las salidas que tiene, convenció, por no decir chantajeó a Dante, para que la sacara al cine, al circo a diferentes lugares, pero salir junto al cazador y sus amigas le agrada mucho.

Las puertas de Devil May Cry se abren de golpe, un tic aparece en el párpado derecho de Patty, puede ser una motocicleta, un monstruo, un camión, cualquier cosa, que ensucie el piso que tanto trabajo le ha costado limpiar. Sin embargo, es Trish, la rubia se recarga en las puertas mientras carcajea.

La chica de negro cae al piso, golpea el piso con su puño, no puede parar de reír histéricamente. Patty se aproxima a ella, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa?… — Trish señala a la puerta mientras gira carcajeando. Patty infla sus mejillas un momento al pensar:

— Todo el piso quedará con marcas. — En el umbral aparece una silueta, es la de un chico. Patty se sorprende, ese chico parece de su edad. La voz de una chica se escucha tras él:

— ¡DANTE! NO ES MI CULPA… — El cazador voltea a verla. Lady viene tras él, esa escultural mujer, ahora es una chica de la edad de Patty. — ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo?… — Dante le dice con frialdad:

— Yo te lo dije. —

Dante pasa junto a Patty, va directo al baño, mientras arrastra su gabardina, su ropa le queda grande y luce enojado. La rubia voltea a verlo mientras se dice:

— Se ve muy lindo… —

Trish sigue riendo histéricamente, señala a Lady y vuelve a reír con más ganas. La chica de ojos bicolor cruza los brazos, infla las mejillas al decir:

— No es divertido. — Trish grita:

— ¡SÍ LO ES!… — Sigue rodando por el piso. Patty pregunta:

— ¿Qué les pasó?… — Lady le dice mientras mueve las manos de un lado al otro, pare estar fuera de su control, la niña da unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar que le saquen un ojo:

— ¡No fue mi culpa! Estábamos trabajando. El demonio saltaba de un lado al otro, eso era muy molesto, mientras gritaba, "Pidan un deseo". — Mueve sus manos para imitar una pose tenebrosa. — Y me acordé de ese demonio que te decía, no te lo mereces, es imposible, no me da la gana. Entonces Dante me gritó que no le dijera nada, pero ya le había dicho que deseaba que tuviéramos la edad que cuando íbamos al cole… y nos dejó como nos ves… — Señala a Trish al gritarle. — ¿POR QUÉ A TI NO TE PASÓ NADA?… — La rubia responde entre risas:

— Yo… jajajajajaa… No… jajajajajajajaja… Fui a la escuela… jajajajajajaja… —

Dante sale del baño, está ataviado con su gabardina roja, esos botines con cintas y los pantalones anchos, como los que usaba cuando peleó contra Vergil. Ajusta el cinturón hasta el último hoyito, pues las ropas le quedan algo grandes; además su musculatura ahora es sutil, parece algo débil. Trish deja de reír, Patty y Lady dicen:

— Que lindo… — Las dos se abrazan al comenzar a dar saltos. Las puertas vuelven a abrirse, ahora entra Nero, quien parece estar enojado, dice en manera de amenaza al poner su espada al frente:

— ¡MALDITO VIEJO!… —

Patty y Lady dejan de reír, Dante y Trish no se mueven, Nero enarca su ceja izquierda al preguntar:

— ¿Dante?… — El aludido asiente con la cabeza. Nero da varios pasos largos, se pone frente al cazador. — ¿Dante? — Dante vuelve a asentir. Nero tiene que mirar hacia abajo. — ¿Dante?… — El cazador se exaspera.

— ¡QUE SÍ!… — Nero cree que es una broma, aún así le reclama:

— Tú. — Señala al otro cazador. — Tú, maldito. Dejaste esta revista. — Saca una revista de sugerente portada. — ¡Y KYRIE LA ENCONTRÓ EN MI CUARTO!… — Recordarlo lo hace sonrojar, los ojos sorprendidos de su novia, a ella sosteniendo aquella revista. — ¡VOY A MATARTE! —

Lady se interpone entre ellos, al confesar:

— Cálmate de una vez. Yo fui… — Nero clava su vista en la versión joven de Lady. — Quería que tuvieras algo de acción. — Nero la señala, después señala a Dante:

— ¿Qué les pasó?… — Trish dice antes de volverse a tirar al piso:

— ¡SE ENCOGIERON!… —

Nero señala a Dante y antes de tirarse al piso a reír junto a Trish. Pero la puerta de Devil May Cry vuelve a abrirse, ahora con suavidad, Nero voltea a ver, es Kyrie, ella está ahí, dice con su suave voz:

— Nero… — Nero corre hacia Kyrie para abrazarla, pero su novia pasa junto a él, voltea para verla abrazar a Dante, le jala las mejillas mientras le dice cosas como:

— Eres muy lindo… ¡Me recuerdas a Nero cuando tenía tu edad!… — Dante le dice:

— Le faltan unos años para tener mi edad. —

Nero aprieta sus puños, quiere desbaratar a Dante, por quitarle la atención de su hermosa novia. Kyrie deja de tallarse y abrazar a Dante, lo mira, ropa roja, cabellito blanco, botitas, ella se separa al preguntar:

— ¿Señor Dante? — Dante responde:

— Sí, pero dime Dante, nada más… — Le regala una sonrisa suave y gentil a Kyrie, la chica al igual que las otras gritan:

— ¡QUE LINDO!… —

Nero le lanza una mirada asesina a Dante, quien la saca la lengua, entonces hay otro suspiro general. El joven cuestiona al señalar al otro cazador:

— ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿es la dimensión desconocida?… — Dante le comenta:

— Es el encanto Sparda. —

Un grupo de niñas, de la escuela a donde va Patty entrar, ellas parecen consternadas. Todas llevan vestidos con encajes, una es alta, la otra es un poco bajita y la tercera es muy delgada Se acercan a Patty, la toman de las manos al decirle con lágrimas en los ojos:

— Eduard se torció el tobillo.

— Sin él no podemos presentar nuestra obra en el festival de la escuela. — La tercera grita con consternación:

— ¡No podremos ganar!… —

Trish se levanta, tose para recuperar la compostura. Lady se aproxima al igual que Kyrie. La chica de cabello castaño pregunta:

— ¿De qué se trata el concurso?… — Patty dice con emoción al entrelazar sus dedos:

— Todos los grupos pondrán una obra y la mejor ganará un trofeo. — Una de las niñas grita:

— ¡Lo más importante es el viaje a la playa para todos los del salón! —

Patty señala sobre su hombro, hacia donde está Nero agarrando a dante de la chaqueta y con el puño en alto. Kyrie grita:

— ¡Nero!… —

Ella junto a las otras chicas corren hacia Dante, hacen a un lado a Nero quien siente una ira feroz quemarlo por dentro. Una de las amigas de Patty dice:

— Es tan lindo… — Otra comenta:

— Es de nuestra edad… — La tercera grita:

— ¡PODRÍA SUPLIR A EDUARD!… — Dante mueve las manos al negarse:

— No… no… ni lo piensen… — Todas las mujeres lo miran fijo, incluso Nero.

Dante suspira, está en un probador, está vestido con pantalones de mezclilla azules, tenis verdes, una playera sin mangas color rojo y un chalequillo blanco. Esa ropa lo hace ver espigado, algo débil. No puede creer que se dirija rumbo a la escuela de Patty, lo peor de todo es que saldrá como príncipe en una obra escolar.

Patty pregunta a sus amigas:

— ¿Creen que Dante pueda ser un personaje principesco?… — Las otras tres asientes, mientras Kyrie comenta:

— Sí. — Suspira. — Lo es… — Ese comentario hace que Nero aplaste la lata de refresco que tenía en su mano y se bañe de refresco, además salpique a Lady quien estaba delante de él. La chica está por reclamarle, pero Dante sale del probador, todas dan un grito al correr hacia él, lo abrazan, le pellizcan las mejillas, le revuelven el cabello al comentar lo lindo que es. La expresión disgustada de Dante, hace que Nero se relaje un poco.

Patty va pegada del brazo de Dante, mientras Kyrie se adueña de la otra mano del cazador. Las otras chicas están cerca también, al querer ser ellas quienes estén más cerca de Dante. Por la calle, todas las mujeres voltean a ver al cazador, se sonroja, ríe, comentan cosas. Nero se aproxima al otro cazador al decirle:

— Si te quedas así tendrás más suerte con las chicas. — Dante le revuelve el comentario:

— Tal vez lo haga y me quede con Kyrie. — Eso desencaja el rostro de Nero, un tic se adueña de su párpado derecho, se detiene antes de gritar como Gotzila:

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!… —

A pesar de ser fin de semana, la escuela está llena de estudiantes, todos se esmeran por ganar. El grupo de Patty no iba a ir, porque habían decidido descansar, para estar listos para el lunes; pero el incidente de Eduard jugando futbol los ha obligado a ir. Patty y las chicas entran con el rostro en alto, al escoltar a su nuevo actor. Los otros grupos voltean a verlas, una mujer alta corre hacia ellas, les dice con desesperación:

— Debemos hacer una prueba, todos los del grupo han traído a alguien que pueda ser el príncipe. — Voltea a ver a Dante. — ¡Qué lindo!… — Un joven, de otro grupo se aproxima, comenta:

— Profesora, no pueden actuar personas ajenas a la escuela. — La maestra mueve su mano derecha al decir:

— No se preocupe Luis, el director lo aprobó. Quiere que todos participemos. —

Al escucharse aquello todos los demás tragan saliva, porque ese chico de cabello plateado es muy lindo. Los chicos se dicen con fuego en las venas, que debe ser un tonto de primera.

Dante ignora a todos, no tiene ganas de actuar en esa tonta obra y si hay alguien más que pueda hacerlo, pues, que lo haga. Entran al auditorio de la escuela, el cual es muy grande, en el escenario los alumnos colocan su escenografía en orden de aparición. Observa todo, nota que una de las cuerdas está algo desastada, le parece extraño pues las demás son nuevas, sólo esa está endeble de una pequeña parte.

Los participantes de la prueba comienzan a pasar. En medio del escenario está la chica que hará de princesa, es una muchacha de cabello castaño corto, ojos grandes y color miel, rostro sereno y de tranquila presencia, viste vaqueros azules, blusa azul marino y sandalias playeras. El primero es un chico alto, cabello negro, rostro inexpresivo, tiene los dedos clavados en la hoja que tiene las líneas que dirá. Ella comienza:

— Es una noche hermosa… — Él la interrumpe al decir sin hacer pausas y con semblante de robot:

— SíhermosaDama. —

Patty llega frente a Dante, mientras se escuchan de fondo las audiciones, le da una hoja, Dante la prepasa con sus ojos un instante, luego la tira a un lado al preguntar:

— ¿Qué te hace creer que yo seré el elegido para esta bobada? — Patty recoge con indignación la hoja, le grita:

— ¡Tonto!… — Él se sorprende. — Es la primera obra escolar en la que mi mamá me verá actuar, quiero que sea perfecta. — Dante limpia las lágrimas del rostro de la rubia, le regala una sonrisa suave, le pregunta con tranquilidad:

— ¿Cuántos aspirantes hay?…

— Diez…

— El mejor quedará, no necesariamente seré yo. — Patty le pregunta:

— No quieres actuar ¿cierto?

— No quiero… — Ella pone ojos de perrito abandonado, le dice:

— Por favor Dante… es muy importante para mí…

— Ya veremos como va esta cosa. —

El siguiente participante pasa, es un chico rubio, de ojos verdes, parece muy apuesto, pero todo eso se va al caño, cuando entra a escena caminado como robot. Mira hacia las butacas y sale corriendo. Las carcajadas de Nero y Trish no ayudaban ciertamente, pues se escuchaban por todo el lugar, lo cual intimidaba más a los muchachos, los que no tenían pánico escénico se negaban a salir por semejantes risotadas.

Dante camina hacia el escenario, al fondo se escucha la voz de la maestra pidiéndoles a los chicos no cohibirse, la princesa regaña a quienes se carcajean, Patty corre tras él con la hoja de las líneas. El silencio inunda la sala unos momentos, cuando el chico de cabello plateado sale a escena. El camina con pasos tranquilos, se aproxima a la alumna que ha de ser la princesa. Ella tartamudea un poco, pero dice sus líneas:

— Es una noche hermosa, tranquila… — Pone uno de sus mechones de cabello tras su oído. — Me gustan estas noches estrelladas. — Dante hace una pequeña reverencia, le toma la mano, le da un beso en el dorso y le responde:

— La belleza de esta noche palidece ante su belleza, sus ojos son un par de estrellas que me han guiado en la oscuridad hasta usted. —

Hay un suspiro general y después una explosión de carcajadas. Nero y Trish se retuercen de la risa ante aquello, mientras Dante cree que enfermará por tanta cursilería. La joven se sonroja por aquellas palabras, aunque las escuchó muchas ocasiones, esta vez fue diferente. Dante se incorpora, espera la respuesta de la joven, la cual parece algo ida. La muchacha reacciona:

— Me halagan sus hermosas palabras, no sé qué decirle… — Dante responde según el libreto:

— En ese caso guardemos silencio y compartamos la tranquilidad de esta noche. — En su mente, Dante responde: — Pues te quedas con las estrellitas y yo me voy a comer pizza. —

La maestra se levanta, está más tranquila, pues ese chico lo hizo bien. Patty se siente contenta, pues Dante lo hizo bien, no salió con alguna guarrada, se siente tan feliz, pues Dante hizo eso por ella.

El cazador baja del escenario con las manos tras la nuca, con su expresión rebelde en su rostro. La maestra se acerca y le dirige una mirada gélida en primer momento, ella se estremece, a pesar de ello le da instrucciones, pues tiene que ensayar para que salga bien la obra. Dante escucha el sonido de las soga cediendo, Trish y Nero se levantan de su asiento, saben que no pueden hacer algo especial, están en la escuela de Patty, pero lo intentan.

La soga que vio Dante deja caer una pesada estrella de metal, la cual se dirige a la chica que interpretará a la princesa. Ella siente unos brazos rodearla, después caen al suelo, ella está sobre quien la ha empujado. Sorprendida mira que es el chico de cabello blanco, voltea hacia atrás al ver la estrella clavada donde ella estaba, se levanta nerviosa al decir:

— Gracias. — Dante le sonríe, se levanta al decirle:

— Ten cuidado con las estrellitas. —

Ella lo ve darle la espalda para marcharse, se sorprende que él no le dijera algo como, que es una chica o que necesita de alguien para cuidarla. Ella nota un rastro de sangre, ve que él está sangrando. Corre hacia él, pero un muchacho de cabello blanco toma a quien la salvó, lo pone sobre su hombro al alejarse.

Nero toma con fuerza a Dante, mientras el cazador se retarse, no puede permitir que el niño le haga ver como niño. Escucha la voz de Nero:

— Cálmate Kid… — Dante se queda inmóvil, Nero lo está imitando. — Necesitamos sacarte de aquí antes de que se arme jaleo. —

Dante siente la sangre escurrir por su hombro, la estrella le hizo una herida profunda. Los demás siguen a los dos cazadores. Patty les dice donde está la enfermería, pero Dante se opone a ir, pues si la enfermera ve que la herida se cierra con velocidad ante sus ojos se haría un gran escándalo. Trish agarra a Lady y a Patty, mientras Nero usa su brazo libre para tomar a su novia. En segundos han llegado a la parte más alejada del patio de la escuela.

Lady busca entre sus cosas alguna venda, pero no trae, Trish sabe que no trae algo así. Kyrie se aproxima a Dante. Ella le sonríe y el cazador le responde con otra sonrisa, mientras Nero siente que su medidor de ira comienza a subir como espuma.

Nero sabe que debe calmarse, pues Kyrie se enfadará si cree que se aprovecha que Dante ahora es indefenso, al menos más pequeño. Él se disculpa:

— Vengo enseguida. — Ve una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa en el rostro de Dante. — Mejor me quedo… —

Kyrie despoja a Dante de su chaleco y playera. Nero aprieta los puños, trata de ver a otro lado, para calmarse, mientras siente que está a punto de gritar y una marejada de fuego saldrá de su boca. Su novia limpia con dedicación la sangre que ha quedado sobre la blanca piel de Dante, ella comenta al tomar las vendas:

— No pensé que su piel fuera tan suave Dante. — Dante hace un gesto de dolor. Trish sonríe al saber que él finge.

— Háblame de Tú Kyrie, ¿sí? — Ella le sonríe. Nero ya no puede más, le grita a Dante, mientras lo señala y mueve el brazo de arriba hacia abajo:

— ¡MALDITO VIEJO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A COQUETEARLE A KYRIE! — Ella se levanta al encarar a su furibundo novio:

— ¡Nero! Deja en paz a Dante, él está herido y ahora es más chico que tú. — Nero resopla, mira a Dante quien le dice adiós con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

— Regreso después. —

Kyrie vuelve a arrodillarse a un lado de Dante, comienza a vendarlo al decir:

— Disculpa a Nero. — Dante comenta con un tono taciturno y triste:

— Él tiene razones para enojarse, es un niño impulsivo que teme perder a una hermosa mujer como tú. — Kyrie sonríe, mientras Trish sabe el malvado plan de Dante.

Patty infla los cachetes, no puede creer que dante le esté coqueteando a Kyrie y a sus compañeras de clase.

Acordaron que los ensayos serían intensivos, en Devil May Cry. Ellos salen de la escuela al atardecer. Trish comenta:

— Me llevaré a Lady y buscaremos una manera de revertir esto. — Patty dice:

— Que sea después de la obra. — Lady dice en tono infantil:

— Intentaremos. — Ellas se suben a la motocicleta de Trish y se marchan. Kyrie pregunta con una sonrisa:

— ¿Qué papel representas en la obra Patty?… — Patty se sonroja al decir:

— Soy la bruja malvada. —

Dante comienza a carcajear, se detiene en la pared, grita que va muy bien con Patty. Sigue riendo hasta que llegan a Devil May Cry. Pero una cachetada detiene su risa, después Patty sube las escaleras corriendo. Dante la mira, Kyrie le dice:

— Discúlpese con ella… —

Kyrie nota la mirada de Dante, esa expresión sería y melancólica, la cual esconde siempre en su careta de tipo duro. El cazador sube las escaleras, toca la puerta de Patty, ella le grita que se marche, él sólo dice:

— Lo siento… — Y se va a su cuarto a descansar.

Nero entra a Devil May Cry, Kyrie lo recibe con una sonrisa al decirle que van a quedarse ahí para cuidar a Dante. Nero intenta objetar, pero la dulce sonrisa de su novia lo convence de inmediato. Ella corre a preparar la cena, él vuelve a salir al decir que va a comprar gaseosas.

El cazador sale del local, ve un portal de donde sale una horda de marionetas. Él comienza a combatirlos y Dante lo observa por una ventana. En pocos minutos todos esos seres se han reducido a nada. Un rayo cae sobre el portal desapareciéndolo. Nero mira hacia arriba, puede ver la silueta de Trish alejarse, se comenta:

— Me siguen tratando como un crío. —

Trish aparece tras Dante, le pregunta:

— A la edad que te ves dejaste de ir a la escuela ¿cierto?

— Sí. — Ella se marcha sin decir más.

El olor de la cena inunda Devil May Cry, hace que el ambiente sea más cálido, acogedor. Nero encontró una mesa, la puso en medio de la estancia. Kyrie colocó un mantel y entre los dos los platos. Patty sale de su habitación, ve lo gran cena que aguarda, baja entusiasmada. Kyrie le pide a Nero ir a llamar a Dante.

El muchacho toma aire para gritarle al otro cazador, pero Kyrie le dirige una mirada desaprobatoria, así que sube, toca la puerta, pero no hay respuesta, abre y ve a Dante sentado en medio de la cama, tiene algo entre sus manos, escucha la reseca pregunta de Dante:

— ¿Qué quieres Kid?…

— Ya está la cena, ven a comer. — Dante dice con irritación:

— Vete, no tengo hambre. —

Nero se aproxima, le dice en tono de burla:

— ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido del humor? — Dante no quiere discutir, así que se levanta al decir:

— Iré a comer lo que mi futura esposa ha preparado. — Nero olvida lo anterior ante esas palabras, toma a Dante de la ropa, le dice furioso:

— Dirás mi futura esposa, viejo tonto.

— Claro, eso dije: MI futura ESPOSA. — Nero levanta su puño, ve la socarrona sonrisa de Dante. Lo suelta, respira profundo. — No me dejarás en ridículo frente a Kyrie.

— Sí ya lo he hecho muchas veces. —

Nero decide irse antes de que acribille a Dante. Dante se queda parado un instante, aprieta con fuerza su collar, se lo pone al esconderlo entre sus ropas como de costumbre, baja sonriente, regodeándose de la furiosa cara de Nero, toma asiento al comentar:

— Que bien huele Kyrie. —

La chica sonríe, le sirve a Patty, después a Dante, luego a Nero y le da un beso, eso hace que el joven cazador olvide su enojo y quede tranquilito. Ella toma su lugar, se sirve y comienzan a comer al iniciar una animada conversación. Al terminar de cenar todos deciden ir a dormir, pues el día será muy agitado mañana.

Al estar solos, Nero y Kyrie, ella le comenta a su novio:

— Me preocupa el señor Dante.

— ¿Por qué?

— Parece muy triste. — Nero recuerda lo que vio en la habitación de Dante, lo que ha pasado durante el día.

— Tienes razón, se está esforzando para ser más insufrible que de costumbre. —

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, ya estaban ahí los compañeros de Patty para iniciar con los ensayos. Dante es sacado de la cama por el brazo demoniaco de Nero y estrellado contra el piso. El cazador se soba la cara después de golpe que recibió. Se escucha el soñar del teléfono, unos segundos después Patty le grita a Nero. El joven se marcha sin decir algo más.

Nero baja las escaleras, sin importarle los estudiantes, ni una cáscara de banana que lo hace caer de cara al piso. Se levanta de inmediato, hace como si nada hubiera pasado, dirige una mirada asesina a todos los presentes quienes no comentan el hecho. Toma el teléfono y pregunta de mala gana:

— ¿Qué quieres?…

— No te levantaste con el pie derecho. — Nero da un bufido. — Bien… ¿Dante se ha comportado normalmente?… — Nero voltea a ver a Dante, quien baja las escaleras, mientras murmura algo, como que quiere pizza.

— Todo normal… ¿Por qué? — Aún le punza la cara por el golpe que se metió. — ¿Trish?

— ¡Lady se está comportando como niña!… — Se escucha a Trish gritarle a Lady. — ¡DEJA ESA FOTOGRAFÍA!… — La llamada se corta, sin embargo no deja tan tranquilo a Nero, quien comienza a observar a Dante.

Dante toma el teléfono, marca a la pizzería, comienza a hacer su pedido, pero la llamada se corta, levanta su vista, ve a Kyrie quien le sonríe, ella le dice:

— Yo haré el desayuno… — Nero nota un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Dante. El cazador asiente al ver a la chica alejarse felizmente. Nero toma una soda, se la termina de un trago y aplasta el envase al lanzarlo a un lado del sillón de la estancia.

Patty se aproxima a Dante, le da el libreto, le dice que se lo aprenda, al menos la primera hoja, para que puedan comenzar con los ensayos. El olor de la comida comienza a inundar la casa, los murmullos, discusiones y poses ridículas departe de los compañeros de Patty, todo eso parece ser observado por el cazador, quien tiene un ojo en el libreto y otro en lo que pasa, mientras está sentado en su silla, con sus pies sobre el escritorio.

Unos minutos pasaron, para que dante hablara, Patty se puso de inmediato frente al escritorio, el cazador le preguntó en un tono despreocupado:

— En la escena 12 dice que tengo que tocar en piano… — Hace una curva con sus labios. — ¿Van a tener un piano ahí?… ¿Dónde están las partituras? — Una chica se aproxima, le da una copia de las partituras al sonreírle. — Gracias… — Patty comenta al cruzar los brazos:

— Para qué se las das, es muy estúpido…

— Oye… estoy aquí… — Patty continúa:

— Como sea, no es necesario que las mires, no creo que las entiendas, habrá una pista, así que no te preocupes. — La chica que le dio las partituras a Dante, le pregunta:

— ¿Sabes hacer que tocas un piano?… — Dante responde:

— Claro… Cuando era niño tuve uno… — Patty comenta:

— De juguete, supongo.

— Claro… — Dice Dante al seguir leyendo, al menos eso parece.

Nero se levanta de su lugar, para ir a ayudarle a Kyrie a poner los puestos para el desayuno. En su camino hacia la cocina se encuentra a Dante, los dos dan largos pasos para llegar primero al lado de la chica. Como es de suponer, las zancadas de Nero ahora son más largas, por ello lugar superar al cazador, eso lo hace sentir muy bien, pero la guerra no ha terminado aún.

Nero saca la mesa, luego regresa por los platos, pero ve que su novia le da una cucharada a Dante, en la boca, su novia está alimentado a Dante en la boca. La escena se interrumpe, cuando el sonido del crujir de un plato llama la atención de Kyrie y el cazador, mientras los pedazos caen al piso. Ella corre hacia su novio, le pide ver su mano, la cual deja escapar un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Ella comienza a curarlo. Dante toma otros platos al comentar:

— Cúralo pronto Kyrie, porque el niño no se regenera tan rápido cómo yo… — Nero le dirige una mirada seria a Dante al preguntarle:

— ¿A quién le dices niño, NIÑO? —

Dante se fue para no comenzar una pelea, pues tendrá todo ese día para hacerlo enojar, darle pequeños celos, además tenía muchas personas para divertirse, era raro que en Devil May Cry hubiesen tantas visitas. Comenzó a poner los platos, algunas niñas se acercaron para ayudarle, él les sonríe, les da pequeños coqueteos, no piensa desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Patty ve como todas están tan atentas del cazador, infla las mejillas al decirse:

— Ni que fuera tan genial…. —

En otro lugar, en un centro comercia gigante, Trish corre tras Lady, quien está emocionada por tantas tiendas lindas, todo el tiempo que hay para visitarla, pues la rubia le dijo que las clases se habían suspendido. La chica de ojos bicolor pregunta:

— ¿Cómo se llama el chico de las fotos?…

— Dante…

— Es lindo…

— En ocasiones… —

Regresando a Devil May Cry, después del desayuno, las chicas pasean sus ojos por toda la oficina, hay muchos espacios en la pared que parecían contener algo y ahora están desocupados. La noche anterior, Nero, Kyrie, Patty y Dante se dedicaron a quitar todo lo no apto para niños. Hasta que se topan con la batería, una voltea a ver a Dante al preguntarle:

— ¿Eres músico Dante?…

— No, pero me agrada la música. — Un chico pregunta:

— ¿Sabes tocarla?…

— Claro, de otro modo no la tendría aquí… — Una niña pide:

— Toca algo para nosotros… — Patty se entromete:

— Nada de eso, debemos ensayar, si queremos que las cosas salgan bien… — Una muchacha comenta:

— Te tomas muy enserio tu papel… — Patty va para allá al gritarle y reclamarle. Kyrie se acerca a Dante, pregunta:

— ¿Toca usted la guitarra?…

— Te dije que me tutees linda… — Dante le da una sonrisa seductora. Nero toma otra soda, aplasta la lata y la tira a un lado. — Sí, soy muy bueno tocando guitarras… — Nero toma otra soda, aplasta el envase y lo tira a un lado.

Los ensayos comenzaron, entre pequeños incidentes, diálogos olvidados, Dante coqueteando con todas y una pila de latas. La tarde cae, los compañeritos de Patty comienzan a marcharse, cuando todos se han ido, Kyrie se aproxima a Dante al comentarle:

— Te aprendiste muy rápido el libreto. — Dante dice con orgullo:

— Claro. — Comenta. — Cuando era niño, mi hermano solía comprar libros interesantes, los leía y los guardaba, se los pedía prestados y no me los prestaba, porque una vez le perdí uno. Cuando él leila, yo me ponía a un lado o atrás para poder leer también, pero él leía muy rápido y terminé acostumbrándome a leer rápido. — Nero comenta:

— No puedo creer que fuiste niño viejo. — Dante le responde:

— Yo puedo creer que fuiste niño, porque aún lo eres Kid. — Nero encara a Dante:

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Lo que escuchaste. — Nero levanta su puño, pero Dante le dice:

— Mira, estás asuntando a Kyrie, ¿quieres que ella nos vea pelear?… —

Nero se sienta en el sillón para acabar con las sodas que tal vez se hubieran salvado. Dante va por su espada, la cual está en un estuche de guitarra junto a sus dos pistolas, se las coloca en el hombro al decir:

— Saldré un momento, no tardo. Sean buenos niños y no hagan cosas indebidas… — Mueve su mano en señal de despedida. —… y pidan una pizza para mí. —

Afuera hay una horda de enemigos, él sonríe al comenzar a encargarse de ellos. Se escucha el jaleo dentro de Devil May Cry. Kyrie se abraza a Nero al preguntarle:

— ¿Dante estará bien?… — Nero le responde:

— No lo sé… —

Dante salta sobre si mismo, aplasta con sus tenis la cabeza de uno de los demonios, se dice:

— Es por esto que uso botas… — Sigue golpeándolos, hasta que el demonio de la vez anterior aparece, parece un payaso tenebroso, afortunadamente no viste de violeta, sino de negro y rojo. — ¿Qué quieres?…

— Vengo por el Hada… ¡Entrégala hijo de Sparda!

— No tengo idea de lo que hablas…

— ¿A no?… entonces porqué estás tan joven. — Dante pone su espada al frente, señala a su enemigo.

— Eso quería preguntarte.

— Me culpas a mí…

— Estaba persiguiéndote cuando esto pasó.

— Eres más tonto de lo que imagine.

— Tú eres más feo de lo que imaginé… —

Los dos arremeten uno contra el otro. Kyrie se abraza con fuerza a Nero, se siente segura sintiendo la fuerza y el calor de su novio. Nero corresponde el abrazo, al pensar:

— Maldito viejo… sabías que esto pasaría… —

Dante queda bañado en sangre, mientras una bola de fuego se consume tras él. Un par de gritos lo alertan, corre en aquella dirección, cruza un callejón, entonces las ve, son Patty y la niña que interpretará a la princesa. Toma sus pistolas, comienza a disparar al alejar a los atacantes de las chicas, se pone al frente, pone su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de Rebellion, les dice a las chicas:

— Corran… —

Patty se echó a correr seguida por su compañera. Ambas dejaron a Dante atrás, el cual al verlas desaparecer en la oscuridad del callejón se encargó de los problemas. La rubia se percató que su amiga desapareció, Haruhi no está, ella está frente a Devil May Cry; da el primer paso para ir a buscarla, pero ve a Dante salir de un callejón con Haruhi entre sus brazos. Él sonríe, Patty le corresponde al sentirse aliviada.

Los tres entran al local, donde las pizzas esperan. Kyrie corre hacia Dante al ver a la jovencita entre sus brazos. Él a recuesta en el sillón, al decir:

— Voy a tomar un baño. — Pone sus armas a un lado del escritorio, entra al baño y cierra la puerta. Kyrie voltea a ver a Nero, le comenta:

— El señor Dante se ve muy triste… —

Patty telefonea a los padres de Haruhi para avisarles que ella se quedará en Devil May Cry. Un rato después sale Dante del baño, se sienta en su escritorio, sonríe, trata de no dejar aflorar su tristeza, no sabe la razón, pero se siente abatido. Toma un trozo de pizza, lo come con ansias. Así llega la cena, con una inusual competencia entre los cazadores, para ver quien come más pizza y más rápido. Kyrie sonríe, pues ambos parecen divertidos; pero Patty no puede creer que esos sujetos coman cantidades industriales de pizza.

Al quedar la última caja, Dante levanta sus manos, su estómago ya no resiste una pizza más. Por primera y tal vez última, Nero se declara ganador en el concurso de quien come más pizza. Después de limpiar todos van a dormir. Haruhi, pasa la noche con Patty. Dante dice que quiere dormir en el sillón. Nero y Kyrie se quedan en las dos habitaciones que quedan libres.

Dante mira al techo, le desconcierta sentir ese vacío en su pecho, no lo comprende, ese sentimiento que lo invadió tiempo atrás, es como la primera ocasión que lo sintió. Se pone de lado al preguntarse:

— ¿Dónde estará Vergil?… —

Se levanta del sillón, va a su escritorio, abre un cajón, quita el fondo falso, saca el amuleto que le pertenece Vergil. Lo observa, sin dejar de cuestionarse sobre cómo estará su hermano. Nero le habla al bajar de las escaleras:

— ¿Qué es eso viejo?… — Dante guarda el amuleto, lo esconde bien y cierra el cajón al decir:

— No te importa. — Nero se pone frente al escritorio:

— ¿Quieres pelear viejo?…

— Ya deberías estar durmiendo, si Kyrie te ve levantado te va a regañar. — Nero le responde:

— Tú eres quien se irá a dormir. — Nero se percata del portarretratos que está sobre el escritorio, lo había visto antes, pero jamás le tomó atención. Lo toma entre sus manos, observa a la mujer que está ahí, se parece a Trish, pero no es ella, esa dama parece más dulce y gentil. Pregunta. — ¿Una de tus novias?…

— Es mi madre… —

Nero guarda silencio, hablar de la familia no es algo que les haga bien. Dante cambia de tema.

— Kid, si sigues tomando soda así te enfermarás. — Dante señala el cerro de latas que están junto al sillón, el cual excede los dos metros.

— No es tu asunto viejo… — Los dos sonríen. Kyrie baja al llevar bajo su brazo un libro gordo.

Ella lega frente al escritorio, lo pone sobre la madera con suavidad. Nero talla su rostro con sus manos. Dante pregunta con curiosidad:

— ¿Qué es eso?…

— Es un álbum de fotografías. — Dante exclama:

— ¡Oh!… — Nero pregunta:

— ¿Puedes guardar eso Kyrie?…

— Vamos a verlas… —

Ella abre el libro, mientras Nero golpea su cabeza contra la pared. Dante observa una foto de Nero junto a Kyrie, cuando eran niños, ambos están embarrados de chocolate. Hay otra donde se pasean en el carrusel, una donde tienen algodones de azúcar. Una de bebé Nero con la cara llena de papilla. Después de un rato, Nero se aproxima para ver ese bochornoso álbum. Los tres sonríen, señalan las fotos, ríen.

El rostro de Nero se pone rojo, más que un tomate, cuando ve una foto, donde está él, metido dentro de una pequeña tina con agua. Dante voltea la hoja y encuentra la fotografía que ha hecho sonrojar a Nero, es una donde el cazador joven tiene la cara cubierta de betún y un sombrerito de fiesta de cumpleaños. Dante comienza a carcajear, mientras Nero le quita la imagen de las manos al guardarla. Siguen viendo fotografías toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Patty encuentra a Kyrie dormida en el sillón a Nero tendido en el piso y a Dante dormido atrás de su escritorio, no dormido en la silla, sino abajo del escritorio. Ella se apresura a despertar al cazador antes de que Haruhi baje. El cazador se despierta adormilado, siente a la rubia empujarlo y el empujón que lo hace dar unos saltos dentro del baño.

Kyrie se estira, da un largo bostezo, se levanta y siente alo suave bajo sus pies. Mira abajo y ve a Nero quien ríe al sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Ella se apresura a quitar sus pies, se inclina al darle un besito en la mejilla a su novio para despertarlo. Nero la abraza al traerla hacia él, pero antes de hacer algo más, Patty les grita:

— ¡Basta de cursilerías!... — Recibe una mirada fija de Nero, que le hace sentir algo de miedo, pero no hay más. Alguien toca la puerta, eso hace menos denso en ambiente. Patty corre a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta encuentra al papá de Haruhi, un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, vestido con un severo traje sastre, tras él está un auto de lujo. Ella lo saluda con cortesía, cosas que el caballero corresponde. Él pregunta:

— ¿Está despierta Haruhi? — Patty asiente con una gran sonrisa:

— Ella se estaba cambiando. — Él pregunta con una sonrisa:

— ¿Puedo pasar damita?

— Claro… Claro… Pase… —

El hombre entra, observa el lugar, no le parece acogedor ni agradable. Toma asiento, en el sillón. Kyrie y Nero han ido a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Patty corre a traer algo de té. Todo queda silencioso un momento, hasta que Dante sale del baño secándose la cabeza, trae unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. Comenta antes de quitarse la toalla de la cabeza:

— ¿Ya pidieron una pizza?... — El hombre tose, para hacerle saber al chico que se encuentra ahí.

Dante voltea a ver al intruso, saluda con la mano, señala a la cocina al decir:

— Voy a tomar agua. — Patty llega con el té, le sonríe al cazador al decirle:

— Aquí traigo té Dante. — Él hombre pregunta:

— ¿Dante?... ¿Eres el hijo de alguno de los gemelos Sparda? — Dante responde con seriedad.

— No.

— El color de tu cabello es inusual, además ese peculiar tono del azul de tus ojos. — Dante dice cortante:

— Quería teñirme el cabello de amarillo, pero se me olvidó comprar la pintura y ya me lo había decolorado. Mis ojos no tienen nada de extraño, Patty también los tiene azules.

— Dante… — Musita Patty mientras ve al cazador ir a la cocina con grandes zancadas.

Patty intenta preguntar algo, pero se escucha la voz de Haruhi desde lo alto de la escalera:

— ¡Papi!.... — Él se levanta del sillón, va a recibir a su hija al pie de las escaleras, le da la mano al decirle:

— Debemos irnos princesa. —

Haruhi se acerca a Patty, se dan el besito de despedida, busca con la mirada a Dante.

— ¿Y Dante?

— Tiene un mal despertar, además tiene hambre… Está buscando comida como un animal… Nos veremos en la escuela…

— OK, hasta luego Patty. —

Patty espera a que Haruhi y su padre se marchen para correr a la cocina. Dante está sentado frente a la mesa, con una montaña de Hot Cakes, come con gusto, se llena las mejillas, se embarra la miel hasta en el cabello. Nero suelta la risotada, mientras Kyrie deja escapar una tímida risilla. El cazador les dirige una mirada gélida, pero Nero se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué no has comido de esto?... — Dante responde sin ánimos de discutir:

— Desde que mi madre murió no. Sólo como pizza y helado de fresa. — Aquella respuesta conmueve a Kyrie y a Patty, ambas van a abrazarlo al decir al borde del llanto:

— Voy a cocinarte muchos de estos Dante. —

Nero aprieta la botella de miel Maple que tiene en la mano, el líquido dorado salta directo a la cara del cazador. Él se levanta, maldice mientras se limpia con una servilleta de papel. Va al baño pues ha quedado pegajoso.

Nero se lava la carita con agua y con jabón. Mira al espejo, nota que está rojo, puede ver algunos residuos de sangre seca. No se había fijado en eso. Curvea sus labios al pensar en Dante. Él tuvo madre, hermano, familia, pero lo perdió todo; mientras él, no tuvo madre, ni hermanos, ni padre, pero tuvo a Kyrie y a Credo, ellos fueron su familia, Kyrie es su familia. Si la perdiera, tal vez moriría; pero no le duele perder a una madre, un padre o un hermano que nunca conoció. Siente algo de pena por Dante.

Kyrie ve a Nero entrar a la cocina, le sonríe al darle su torre de Hot Cakes, le da un besito en la mejilla al sentarse a un lado a comer. Patty le dice a Dante:

— Es hora de irnos a la escuela. —

Patty toma el plato de Dante, el cual aún tiene algunos humeantes, calientitos y suaves Hot Cakes, comienza a alejarse y el cazador la sigue. Así siguen, salen de la cocina y desaparecen de la vista de Kyrie y Nero. Nero comenta:

— Soy afortunado de tenerte. — Ella voltea a verlo y Nero le planta un beso en los labios.

Dante sale de su local, Patty por ir caminando hacia atrás pierde el equilibrio. Dante toma su plato de Hot Cakes, sin intenciones de agarrar a Patty, pero al ver que ella rodaría por los escalones la toma con su mano derecha, la ayuda a mantenerse en pie. Ella comenta:

— Pensé que me dejarías caer… — Dante no le responde, se sienta a terminarse su desayuno.

Rato después, en la escuela, después de llegar vivos y sin contratiempos. Todos los alumnos siguen traumados con el festival, algunos lloran por la frustración de perder algo o que algo se rompió casi en el último instante. Dante pregunta a Patty:

— ¿Cuánto falta para esta payasada?

— ¡No es una payasada!...

— Vale, vale… lo que digas cría… ¿Cuánto falta?

— Nuestra presentación es a las cuatro de la tarde…

— Son las ocho de la mañana, falta mucho… Yo me voy… —

Dante está por irse, pero Patty lo agarra del brazo, se le cuelga del brazo. Ella hace su mejor cara de llanto al decir:

— Es muy importante para mí… — Antes de que siga la escena el cazador se pasa la mano por su cabeza al decir:

— Vale… me quedaré… —

Patty sonríe y arrastra a Dante hacia un stand, donde parte de los compañeros de Patty están, llevan uniformes, han montado lo que parece un pequeño restaurante, donde no hay pizza o postres dulces.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Patty le sonríe:

— ¿No te dije?

— No.

— Todos los salones montamos un stand, esto es una kermes. — Dante mira a los lados, hay muchos lugares donde venden cosas diversas. — Quien consiga más dinero, va a tener más recursos para la celebración del día del estudiante. Así que a trabajar…

— Pero yo o tengo que hacer esto.

— No, pero si estás aquí, podrás ver a muchas chicas además el tiempo no te será tan largo.

— En ese caso, puedo irme a dormir un rato. —

Dante da media vuelta, cuando se topa con alguien. Da un paso atrás, ve que es Nero y a un lado está Kyrie. El joven se truena los dedos al preguntar:

— ¿Te estás portando mal mocoso?…

— ¡Tú eres el mocoso! — Se defiende Dante al señalarlo. Patty acusa al cazador:

— No nos quiere ayudar en el stand. — Kyrie le dice a Dante:

— Puede ser divertido, cambiar un poco de actividades es algo divertido. — Dante mira a Nero, para decirle después a Kyrie:

— Me quedaré si tú también te quedas conmigo… — Nero rompe el papel que trae entre sus manos. —

Patty se lleva a Kyrie, mientras unas chicas le entregan un uniforme a Dante, el cual consta de pantalón y chaleco negro, camisa blanca y una pequeña corbata roja. Rato después aparece Kyrie, con un uniforme, que le queda como minifalda, el cual ha hace ver muy linda. Nero se sonroja de inmediato, ella se ve realmente linda, va a abrazarla, pero Dante se interpone al decirle a Kyrie:

— Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto… —

Nero estira sus brazos, se dice que va a horcar a Dante, lo hará pequeños pedazos y los esparcirá por todo el mundo para que no se vuelva a regenerar. Pronto se queda ahí parado, pues todos se han ido a atender a lo que llegan a ver.

Pasa un rato, en el cual Nero junta otra montaña de latas y una gran cuenta, pues aplasta una y la tira cada ocasión que ve a Dante insinuarse a Kyrie. Pero si interviene, perderá, pues Dante se hará la victima y Kyrie se va a enojar. Unas horas pasan para que se de el remplazo. Todos los que van a participar en la obra deben tomar sus lugares. Cuando están por salir del stand, se ve una nube de polvo, se escucha un grito y se puede ver a una muchacha de cabello corto y ojos bicolor corriendo como demente, arrastrando a una exuberante rubia y comprando todo lo que puede. Dante está por correr, cuando Lady se parar frente a él, se queda inmóvil, como si evitara que un oso lo atacara.

Lady da su mejor sonrisa al decir:

— Hola, soy Mari — Dante levanta la mano al decir:

— Hao, mi ser Dante y yo irme… —

El cazador se echa a correr, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero Lady, quien al parecer siempre ha sido una especie de súper humano o una extraterrestre, corre tras él. Él da vuelta en un estante, sus pies derrapan un poco, salta para meterse entre las hojas de un árbol. Ve a Lady pasar corriendo, pero decide no confiarse, trepa un poco, entra por una ventana abierta. Mira a su alrededor, ve que es una salda de música, decide salir pronto de ahí, pero en la entrada se encuentra al padre de Haruhi, él comenta:

— Extraño lugar para que esté Dante…

— Le digo lo mismo. Además yo ya me iba… — En ese momento entra Lady por la ventana, él se echa a correr y el papá es atropellado por la cazadora.

Rato después, ya se ha escapado de Lady y Trish la ha detenido. Dante está tras el escenario, enfundado en su disfraz, se supone que es una clase de vampiro, algo así, no le quedó claro. Ve a Patty entrar, ríe de manera maniaca, le recuerda mucho a Trish cuando le sale la carcajada malvada. Observa a la obra, le parece refrescante, divertido, es la primera ocasión que participa en algo parecido. Le dan la entrada, de un salto se pone de pie y corre al escenario.

Se para en el escenario, ve a Nero sentado junto a Kyrie, a Trish con Lady a un lado, la rubia amarró y amordazo a la otra cazadora. Las personas lo observan. Dice sus diálogos al continuar la obra, pero en lugar de bajar estrellas, Patty se queda colgando, mientras se balancea de un lado al otro y grita. Se escucha el rechinido de las poleas y Patty comienza a subir lentamente, Dante improvisa:

— Es mejor marcharse, pues hay brujas en los cables… — Las personas comienzan a reír. Después de ese incidente, las cosas fueron más y más cómicas. Con partes de otras escenografitas que aparecían de pronto, diálogos olvidados, las ingeniosas improvisaciones de Dante, incluso aparecieron marcianitos, de otra obra.

Las cosas parecían que no empeorarían, pero llegó la parte del piano. Dante tomó lugar frente al instrumento, mientras los marcianitos corrían de un lado al otro al ser perseguidos por algunas chicas, las cuales los querían fuera de la obra. La pista del recital, debió comenzar, pero no comenzaba, así que durante unos momentos sólo se escuchó el jaleo de los marcianos, de pronto, entro una pieza de rock pesado la cual fue quitada de inmediato, después una canción cursi, luego la macarena, hasta que alguien le hizo señas a Dante para que saliera, pues la pista se había perdido.

Dante puso sus manos sobre las teclas, al hacer un sonido grave y melodioso. Los murmullos se callaron, los marcianos y las chicas de vestidos de encaje se detuvieron, se hizo el silencio. La música comenzó a llenar el mutismo, todos se quedan sorprendidos, aquellas vibraciones les llega al corazón. La música es realmente triste, tanto que los conmueve hasta las lágrimas.

En cabina, la emoción, hace al operador de sonido, prender el micrófono y poner la interpretación en el altavoz. El sonido del piano inunda toda la escuela, suspendiendo todas las actividades, hasta que la música concluye.

Dante se levanta del banquillo, camina despacio hacia a un lado para salir del escenario. Nero se levanta, comienza a aplaudir, el estupor comienza a disiparse y la escuela se llena de aplausos. La obra sigue, con el último acto, donde Dante no aparece.

El cazador llega frente a Devil May Cry, dice al sonreír:

— Sé que estás ahí. — Una pequeña lucecilla sale de entre los botes de basura. — ¿Tú eres un hada? — La pequeña lucecilla se mueve al aceptar aquello. — El demonio que te perseguía ya se fue, ahora puedes irte. — El hada se acerca, mueve su cabeza negativamente. — ¿Temes que puedan regresar? — El hada asiente. — Vamos a hacer esto. Escucha bien. — El hada escucha con atención. — Hada de los deseos, deseo que cuando estés en peligro y me llames pueda aparecer frente a ti o tú aparezcas frente a mí. — El hada sonríe al brillar. — Ahora deseo que Lady regrese a al normalidad mañana. — El hada mueve su barita. — Deseo que yo vuelva a la normalidad después de bañarme. — El hada le da un beso en la boca a Dante. Él le sonríe. — Deseo que vuelvas a casa. — El hada desaparece.

Dante se mete a Devil May Cry a bañarse. En la escuela, la última obra se presenta, sin embargo el pequeño recital de Dante ha dejado a todos con ganas de más. El papá se Haruhi se aproxima a Patty, le pregunta por Dante. La rubia le responde:

— Lo más seguro es que se ha ido. ¿Usted lo conoce? — El papá de Haruhi comenta:

— No, una ocasión mi padre me llevó al recital de los gemelos Sparda, después de escucharlos decidí dedicar mi vida a la música. — Nero pregunta:

— ¿Ellos tocaban algún instrumento?

— Uno el piano y el otro el violín. Sólo los más grandes tuvieron la oportunidad de escucharlos, eran prodigiosos… Como el chico que se presentó hoy, podían hacer que tu alma sintiera la música. Sin embargo, ellos desaparecieron poco tiempo después, fue como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. — Suspira. — Es una pena. —

La mamá se Patty se aproxima, la abraza y felicita por lo bien que actuó. Los demás aprovechan para irse, al menos Nero y Kyrie, pues Lady se le escapa a Trish y la rubia tiene que ir a perseguirla.

Nero abre con cuidado la puerta del local de Dante, ve que está oscuro como de costumbre. Ellos entran, prenden la luz, ven a Dante dormido como de costumbre, pero notan que ha vuelto a la normalidad. Nero pregunta:

— ¿Cómo le hiciste viejo?

— No hice nada… Cosas del trabajo. — Kyrie pregunta:

— ¿Por qué se fue señor Dante?

— Siempre es lo mismo, muchos aplausos, sujetos que quieren estrecharte la mano, felicitaciones, palmadas en la espalda… Es aburrido. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así el piano?

— Mi vieja, nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí. —

Dante no dice nada más al respecto. Kyrie le dice a Nero que preparen la cena. Ellos se van a la cocina, al regresar la normalidad a Devil May Cry.


End file.
